The Unknown
by CptnCRB
Summary: Flynn had a little accident and Sharon must deal with it. Filling in some gaps from season 4 episode "Taking the Fall"
1. Part 1

A/N: I've been on a MC rewatch and rewatch all summer and after watching "Blackout", again, I had to work out some of the missing thoughts and feels of our fearless Captain. All mistakes are my own and I don't get anything but satisfaction in playing with these characters.

Part 1

When Mike and Provenza ushered her into the elevator her mind was whirling. Buzz's voice had alerted to an emergency, and she was so wrapped up in the current case that it didn't even dawn on her at the moment that the emergency was Andy. When she rounded the corner, her wallet, phone, and jacket were thrusted into hers arms. She hadn't even been able to process what they had told her.

Time seemed to slow down when the doors closed on her promise to Provenza to let him know about Andy. She leaned against the silver railing inside the elevator trying to alleviate the anxiety that was building up within her.

Her relationship with Andy had been nothing short of a revelation. She wasn't sure what was to come of their romantic first date at Serve, but it had been easy and fun and she discovered that it was easier than she would have thought to transition to a romantic relationship with him. Andy was kind, patient, and quite irresistible once she opened her heart to him. He cared about her with a ferocity that she was unaccustomed to, and they were compatible in all the ways that it mattered.

The elevator descended steadily all the while she ran through scenario after scenario of what she would find once she reached the hospital. She was aware she could just call Rusty to find out Andy's condition, but she didn't trust herself yet to hold her emotions together, so she decided to wait. The silver doors opened slowly and she exited striding purposely toward the Ford Explorer waiting for her.

Although Provenza had secured an officer to drive her to the hospital, she dismissed him and took her own Charger. Despite the knot that was growing in her stomach, she felt the drive, and the concentration require, would help her stay in control. And she needed to stay in control.

Over the years she had been separated from Jack, she had kept the relationships she had had very private. Not only was she still technically married, she didn't want to give officers, who already saw her as the enemy, any excuse to question her integrity. Her marriage to Jack, and the cheating and lying that occurred, was very public. He was a prominent defense attorney, and there wasn't one detective at the Parker center that didn't know him or at least his reputation. It was that reputation that caused the most embarrassment, and she swore that she wouldn't put herself in a position where her work life and personal life could intertwine. Then she offered to go with Andy to his daughter's wedding.

It would be cliché to say that the rest was history, but that's what it was. After years of antagonism between them, she simply offered to go to Nicole's wedding with Andy as a buffer. She could see that he was torn between his desire to see his daughter get married and his distaste for her stepfather. If truth be told, she simply wanted to extend an olive branch to the lieutenant who clearly disliked her and her transfer to Major Crimes.

What had begun as a way to build bridges with one of her most vocal objectors had ended up forming the foundation of a genuine friendship. She found Andy to be amiable and funny. He could make her laugh with his take on the absurdity of the world and his observations were often on point. It was nice to have both an ally at work and someone who knew her past and could understand it. Andy and Jack, despite their vast differences, were still similar enough that Andy could empathize with all of Sharon's history with her alcoholic husband. He gave her a perspective that she had never had and it helped to come to terms with finally letting go of the marriage. They built their friendship through shared dinners and outings and didn't think it untoward or strange until Rusty brought it to their attention that what they were doing, in fact, was dating.

Now, although they had only been officially dating for a few months, Andy had become essential to her own well being. If truth be told, she was surprised how quickly her own heart had welcomed the affection and care that Andy had offered. When she let herself think about it for too long it scared her- no- terrified her. Not only was she putting herself out there in terms of a relationship, it was with someone in her own division. It had the potential of being life altering whether the relationship was successful or not.

A horn blared somewhere in the garage of the PAB and startled her. She sat behind the wheel with her hand poised on key in the ignition. Clearly she needed to give herself a moment to process. She took a few deep breaths and turned on the car.


	2. Part 2

A/N: I've been on a MC rewatch and rewatch all summer and after watching "Blackout", again, I had to work out some of the missing thoughts and feels of our fearless Captain. All mistakes are my own and I don't get anything but satisfaction in playing with these characters.

Part 2

The emergency room doors opened with a swoosh and the familiar yet pungent smell of antiseptic hit her with a force so strong she immediately covered her nose out of instinct. Rusty saw her first and stood up to greet her.

"Hey." She could tell immediately that he was shaken and she, herself, was taken aback by the blood on Rusty's shirt.

"My God." Sharon knew Andy was on blood thinners, and a wound of any kind could potentially be fatal because his blood would be unable to clot properly.

"Yeah." Her son's abruptness foretold just how scared he really was and instinctively she reached for him embracing him for both his comfort and her own. He normally wasn't the hugging type, but whenever he found himself in a crisis he allowed her to give him reassurance this way.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He went to brush his teeth and just fell. The nurse came and said it's not a stroke."

After confirming that Rusty informed the emergency staff of Andy's blood clot and that Andy was getting an MRI to be sure the clot didn't move to his brain, Sharon took Andy's phone to make the necessary phone calls to Andy's doctor, his ex-wife, Sandra and his son Charlie. She hated to make notifications to begin with, but this would be difficult on many levels. She excused herself and walked outside to avoid the background noise from the emergency room.

"What is it, Andy?" The voice on the other end of the line was clearly annoyed, but not mad. She wasn't sure what Andy's last conversation with his ex-wife was about, but Sandra seemed to still be smart if over it.

"Hi Sandra, it's Sharon."

To her credit, Sandra apologized for her brusqueness when answering the phone. Sandra wasn't anything but pleasant to Sharon the few times they found themselves in each other's company, and they were both too old to harbor any ill will towards the other because their relationships with Andy. Sandra had moved on long ago and aside from the occasional disagreement over things relating to their kids, Andy and Sandra generally got along.

"Sorry, Sharon. Last time I spoke to Andy, he was complaining to me about my husband. Nikki had questions about the blood clot and Daniel was just trying to alleviate her worries."

Sharon could just imagine how that conversation went and couldn't help smiling. "Sandra, that's actually why I'm calling. Andy had a little accident."

"Oh God. Is he alright? Have you spoke to Nikki? Shit. She's in Japan. I'll call her."

"Yes. I'm not sure how he is yet. He fell and hit his head and the blood thinners he's on probably made the laceration more concerning. I haven't seen him, yet, but I'm hoping to soon. Would you mind calling Charlie as well. Let them both know he's at St. Leo's. The nurse told Rusty that they don't believe he had a stroke, I called his regular doctor and she will be down later today to check on him. I'll text you from Andy's phone so you can keep the kids updated. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not Sharon! Please text me anytime. I'm sure Nikki would be down there if she were here. I'll let Charlie know. I'm not sure he'll be able to get down, but I'm sure he will if he can."

Sandra was being far too generous to her son, Sharon knew. Andy and Charlie's relationship was rocky at best. Although Andy has tried on several occasions to repair his relationship with his son, Charlie was far less forgiving than Nicole when it came to their father.

"Thank you, Sandra. I will keep you posted."


	3. The Unknown part 3

A/N: I thought I was done, but I guess there's more. All mistakes are my own and I get nothing but satisfaction from these stories.

Part 3

With obligations to Andy's children covered, Sharon went back inside to find Rusty. He was sitting again in one of the waiting rooms chairs carefully eyeballing the children who were playing to his right while he was texting on his phone.

As she silently watched him for a moment, she was overcome with pride and not a little wonder. She sometimes still couldn't believe this was the same cagey young man who refused to sleep anywhere but her couch that first night at her condo.

They had weathered many ups and downs in the three years since Rusty was first placed with Sharon. So much so, that it bonded them in a way that was far different than her own children. She and Rusty chose to be family, and it created a connection that transcended genetics.

Rusty looked up just as a smile was staring to tug at the corner or her mouth, and he tilted his head trying to figure out what she was thinking. He did that a lot.

"Mom." Rusty gestured to the seat to his left. Sharon walked over and sat down, taking the opportunity to place a kiss on Rusty's head.

"Everything ok with Sandra?" Rusty had never met Andy's ex-wife, but Nicole and Andy had talked about her enough for him to understand the dynamic.

"Yes. She's worried, of course. For Nicole and Charlie's sake, I imagine. Nicole is in Japan and Charlie is, well Charlie." She frowned thinking how hurt Andy would be that Charlie was likely not going to come see his father.

"Wow." Rusty had to admit that he wasn't an expert when it came to familial matters, but no matter how mad he was at his other mother, if she was really sick he would be there for her.

"Wow. Indeed. Let's just keep that between us for now, ok?" Sharon looked at her own phone to see the updates from her team. Apparently, Jordan Garcia was exactly truthful about having a man in her life. Amy texted her letting her know that she not only had a fiancé, but he drove a silver truck much like the one the victim's wife described.

"Mom. How are you doing?" Such a innocent question, but she had been running on instinct for so long that she hadn't given herself the opportunity to really assess how she was doing.

When Andy had first told her about the blood clot, it scared her. He seemed so clueless about the severity of what was going on with him that she worries he would injury himself inadvertently. That was the reason she insisted that he stay with her in the first place and she was thankful he acquiesced because he could have died had he been alone. She didn't want to think about that right now. She also didn't want to examine her own feelings to deeply for fear that she'd have to admit something that scared her even more.

"I will be ok when we find out how Andy is" she was growing impatient at just sitting and not being able to do anything. She looked at her phone again to see if she got any more updates from her team. Nothing.

As if she conjured it up herself, a nurse stepped out into the waiting room. "Family waiting for Andrew Flynn"

Both Sharon and Rusty stood up and met the nurse by the large door. Rusty took the lead. "We're here with Andrew Flynn."

"I'm sorry, are you family?" The nurse looked at Rusty skeptically.

"Yes. I'm his stepson. I rode in the ambulance with him. This is my mother, Sharon." Sharon looked at Rusty, her eyes growing in size at the white lie he told so easily. She hadn't quite gotten her voice when the nurse continued.

"Mrs. Flynn, your husband is out of danger and we are just waiting for a room upstairs. We are a bit crowded back there right now, so I can only let one of you back there right now. You will both be able to go upstairs when he's moved, though."

Sharon looked at Rusty who nodded his head silently to urge her to continue the ruse. "Mom, why don't you go see him and just text me when you get upstairs?"

"I will." She nodded back at Rusty and followed the nurse back into the emergency room.


End file.
